Etreinte Chaleureuse
by Thoru-chan
Summary: Bak est secoué par les dernières révélations sur Allen. Il cherche à savoir comment il pourrait aider le jeune exorciste mais au final, c'est toujours auprès des femmes qu'on trouve les meilleurs conseils.


Suite à la demande de Eden, voici un petit OS sur le couple Fo / Bak. Je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre alors, j'ai bien galéré pour trouver l'idée de fond – faut dire que je n'ai jamais lu de fic ou OS sur ce couple donc, je n'ai aucune idée à leur sujet. Nous verrons bien si cela te plaît ! ^_-

**Souvenirs**

Cela faisait quelques heures que l'annonce comme quoi Allen était l'hôte du quatorzième noé et qu'il était considéré comme hérétique, avait été prononcé. Des heures beaucoup trop longues pour le chef de la branche asiatique : Bak Chang. Il ne cessait de repassait tout le discours de Leverrier dans son esprit, tentant de trouver une solution pour sauver ou du moins, aider le jeune exorciste. Cependant, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit – rien du tout…

Depuis qu'il était rentré du QG, il n'était pas sortit de sa chambre, bien décidé à y rester toute la nuit. Assis sur son lit, la tête dans les mains, sa veste jetée par terre et sa chemise entrouverte, Bak réfléchissait au meilleur moyen d'éviter à Allen d'être traité comme un moins que rien. Mais alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Le jeune homme ne fit pas un geste et ne regarda même pas en direction de la porte, il savait pertinemment de qui il s'agissait. Après tout, les seules personnes osant entrer dans sa chambre étaient au nombre de deux et leurs corpulences étaient très différentes – il était donc facile de deviner de qui il s'agissait.

« Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? » fit une voix féminine.

« Ce n'est pas plutôt à moi de demander ça ? » commença Bak. « Que fais-tu ici, Fo ? » demanda t-il.

« Je t'entendais pleurer depuis la cuisine alors, je me disais que je de… » commença-t-elle.

« Arrête de déconner ! » s'énerva légèrement Bak.

Fo soupira et alla rejoindre Bak sur le lit, s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Cette réunion était si horrible que ça ? Qu'on t-il dit cette fois-ci ? » questionna t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Ils ont décidé de considérer Allen comme un hérétique… » répondit-il.

« Sérieusement ? » s'étonna Fo, écarquillant les yeux par la même occasion.

« Leverrier semble vraiment motivé pour lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Ce gosse n'est pourtant pas une menace. » commença t-il. « Je n'ai jamais vu une personne aussi gentille. Il est même trop gentil pour son propre bien. En plus de vouloir sauver ses camarades, ses collègues et les humains, il veut aussi sauver les âmes des akumas… Il a vraiment un cœur trop gros… » finit-il par murmurer

« Tu sais bien que Leverrier n'est pas du genre à revenir sur ses mots. C'est comme ça de père en fils chez eux. » argumenta la jeune androïde. « Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est soutenir Walker. L'aider à tenir bon et lui montrer que nous ne le voyons pas différemment, même en sachant qu'il est l'hôte d'un noé. » finit-elle par dire en posant une main sur l'épaule de blondin.

« Mais quand même… c'est tellement horrible. Dans des cas comme ça, je me demande vraiment si le clan de Noé est vraiment ceux qui veulent du mal à l'humanité… » répondit Bak en relevant la tête.

« Le Vatican n'est pas à sa première monstruosité, tu devrais pourtant le savoir mieux que quiconque. On ne peut rien contre ça… pour vaincre des ennemis sans scrupules, certaines personnes doivent devenir comme eux. » expliqua t-elle. « Même si, je veux bien l'admettre, ce n'est pas vraiment une attitude qu'on accepte facilement. »

« Mais aller jusqu'à torturer l'un des nôtres… » dit-il en regardant son interlocutrice.

La jeune femme sourit lorsqu'elle vit que le chef de la branche asiatique avait la larme à l'œil et amena sa main jusqu'à la joue de celui-ci.

« Je sais que tu fais des efforts mais, tu devrais laisser sortir tout ce que tu as sur le cœur. » commença t-elle. « Je peux te consoler si tu veux.» finit-elle par dire sur un ton ironique.

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. » répliqua t-il en repoussant la main de l'androïde. « Je suis sérieux. » finit-il par dire en tournant la tête dans la direction opposée.

Fo soupira une nouvelle fois et s'installa un peu mieux sur le lit.

« Tu étais là lors du projet des seconds exorcistes. Tu n'y as pas participé mais tu sais très bien tout ce qui s'était déroulé. Le Vatican n'en ai pas à son premier méfait. » commenca t-elle. « Tu es idiot de te mettre dans ces états à cause de ça. »

« Cela ne t'énerves pas, toi ? » demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Même si tu n'est pas humaine, je pensais que tu pouvais ressentir de la tristesse. Je me serai donc trompé ? » lâche t-il ironiquement.

« J'aime Walker autant que toi et sa situation m'attriste ! » répliqua Fo, légèrement vexé par la remarque du jeune homme. « Cependant, nous ne pouvons rien y faire. C'est comme ça un point c'est tout ! » continua t-elle. « Fais-toi une raison. »

Bak resta silencieux quelques secondes puis soupira.

« Tu ne me laissera jamais avoir le dernier mot, pas vrai ? » fit-il en se tournant vers elle.

« Jamais. » répondit-elle en affichant un sourire amusé.

« Tu ne changeras jamais. Tu es irrécupérable. » soupira Bak.

« Je te retourne le compliment. » rigola Fo. « Tu es toujours aussi pleurnichard que lorsque tu étais gamin. »

« Dans ce cas, console-moi. Ta proposition tiens toujours, n'es-ce pas ? » demanda Bak en regardant la jeune femme dans les yeux.

« Evidemment. » répondit-elle en souriant.

« Dans ce cas… » chuchota t-il en s'approchant de Fo.

Bak se baissa légèrement et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de l'androïde, partageant ainsi leur chaleur mutuelle et faisant ainsi naître un chaste baiser qui se termina quelques secondes plus tard. Cependant, il fut rapidement suivit d'un autre baiser, un peu plus fougueux, plus sûr et rempli d'un sentiment tout autre que le réconfort. Les deux jeunes gens prirent part au baiser, faisant naître un tourbillon de sentiments en rapport avec ce sentiment étrange qu'est l'amour. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Fo baissa le regard, fuyant celui de Bak.

« Tu sais qu'on ne pourra jamais aller plus loin alors pourquoi tu continues à faire ça ? » demanda t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment moi-même. » répondit-il.

« Tu sais que je ne suis pas humaine pourtant… »

« Mieux que n'importe qui. Mais que veux-tu, j'ai envie de passer mon temps avec toi. On ne peut pas résister à ce genre d'envie, n'es-ce pas ? » finit-il par dire en esquissant un sourire.

Fo manqua de rougir mais reprit immédiatement son sérieux.

« Ne sois pas si impertinent. Je te rappelle qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu venais pleurer sur ma poitrine quand Touyi ne s'occupait pas assez de toi ou quand elle te grondait ! » annonça-t-elle pour changer de conversation afin de cacher sa gène.

« C'était il y a 20 ans ! » répliqua Bak, légèrement froissé. « J'ai bien grandit depuis. » finit-il par dire.

« Un peu trop à mon goût ! » lança Fo. « Maintenant, si je veux te prendre dans mes bras, on finira toujours pas croire que c'est moi qui suis dans tes bras. Tu es trop grand ! » finit-elle par dire, complètement lancé sur une autre conversation.

« C'est bien normal pour un homme d'être plus grand que la femme qu'il aime. » répondit le chef de l'aile asiatique, sans une honte d'hésitation.

Cette fois-ci, même si rien ne laisser entendre que « la femme qu'il aime » faisait référence à elle, Fo ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« Qu'es-ce que la taille à avoir avec ça ? » demanda t-elle, gênée.

« Je pourrais te protéger plus facilement comme ça. » répondit-il en souriant.

Fo écarquilla les yeux à la suite de la phrase de Bak et rougit d'avantage,

« Comme… si j'avais be-besoin que… tu me pro-protèges… » murmura t-elle en s'embrouillant elle-même dans ses mots.

En voyant cette réaction, Bak ne put s'empêcher de trouver la jeune femme mignonne et il la prit délicatement dans ses bras sans dire un mot.

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot. » murmura l'androïde, toujours rouge de gène.

« hum… je sais. » répondit-il sur le même ton.

« Un vrai idiot. » continua t-elle de dire en mettant ses bras autour du torse du jeune homme à son tour et en enfouissant son visage afin de cacher la marque de son embarras.

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les deux amants sans aucun avenir se consolaient mutuellement, oubliant l'espace de quelques minutes la raison qui les avaient poussé à en venir à cette étreinte. Ils savaient que cette relation ne mènerait nulle part et qu'une fois sortit de la chambre du chef de la branche asiatique, ils redeviendront « collègues » - ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait mais, plus le nombre de fois augmenter et plus cela leur étaient difficile. Cela ne pouvait amener qu'à un seul avenir possible : la rupture…

Cependant, même en sachant cela, ils voulaient profiter de ces petits moments de réconfort dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Qu'importe leurs natures profondes, qu'importe les règles du Vatican, qu'importe les épreuves qu'ils allaient devoir traverser – rien qu'en s'enlaçant, ils se sentaient plus forts et c'était l'essentiel pour eux…


End file.
